


Fake it til you make it

by Ladyjay1616



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a good girlfirend, Caretaking, Diana needs REST, F/F, Fluff, I'm sick so I wanted to write a sickfic since there was nothing else to do, Idk how in character this is, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sick!Diana, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyjay1616/pseuds/Ladyjay1616
Summary: There was one known fact that everyone at Luna Nova knew to be certain: Diana Cavendish never got sick. It was unheard of. It just didn’t happen. So when Diana awoke with a burning fever and the undesirable urge to constantly cough one morning, she was rather surprised. She still pressed on to get through the school day against the better judgement of her roommates, but she wondered how long she could keep this from her girlfriend...
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Fake it til you make it

**Author's Note:**

> A diakko sickfic oneshot for you since I am sick and wanted to write about the gay witches. Hope you enjoy!  
> :D

There was one known fact that everyone at Luna Nova knew to be certain: Diana Cavendish never got sick. It was unheard of. It just didn’t happen. 

Getting sick was normal for any other student, but Diana was exempt from that. She had a reputation to uphold as the top student. She was to be calm and collected at all times, be the perfect example to others. In a sense, she was expected to be above and beyond everyone else and that included being the epitome of health.

So when the young witch awoke with a burning fever and the undesirable urge to constantly cough one morning, she was rather surprised. The last time she had even gotten the sniffles was when she was a little girl. Even more strange, the flu season had passed months ago and no one she knew was sick, so this was indeed unusual. 

She knew the most logical thing to do was stay in bed all day resting before her symptoms worsened, but she was a Cavendish. She couldn’t afford the luxury of sleeping all day and possibly even tomorrow, missing out on her school work and duties as an upperclassman. So, she tried her best to suck it up and got ready for the day.

The sunbeams that peered through the curtains of her window felt more like sharp needles poking through her skull, only causing the throbbing of her head to worsen. She hadn’t felt this bad in a while… or ever, that she could recall. She hoped some pills would help her symptoms, but it would take an hour or so before she would feel the effects if they were going to help at all. For now, she would just have to make due.

Her roommates were awake as expected and thankfully didn’t pay too much attention to her… _at first._

“Good morning, Diana!” Hannah greeted her friend.

Diana gave a her a small wave, not saying anything. That was the first hint that something was off about her. The second was how Diana didn’t even bother to brush her hair out or iron her clothes like she usually did every morning. The third and final sign was Diana skipping her morning cup of tea. She _never_ did that. One could assume she was just tired, but Hannah and Barbara knew better than anyone that Diana wasn’t simply tired or stressed out. 

Before Diana could leave their dorm, Barbara blocked the exit. Diana gave her a defeated look and crossed her arms, waiting for her friend to berate her. 

“Is everything alright? You’re acting… weird,” Barbara spoke softly. 

“You look like death too,” Hannah chimed in from across the room. 

“I’m fine,” Diana spoke hoarsely, trying to prevent a cough. 

Barbara’s expression looked worried. “Are you sure? You aren’t sick, are you?”

“Of course not. I never get sick,” Diana growled. “I’m just a little tired.”

“You know, it’s okay to admit you aren’t feeling well. It’s totally natural to get sick,” Hannah said, approaching the two while tying her belt around her waist. “If you need to take the day off-”

“No, absolutely not. As I said, I’m fine,” Diana interrupted her curtly. “I appreciate your concern, girls, but everything is fine.”

Hannah and Barbra glanced at each other with concern, but they knew it was practically pointless reasoning with Diana when she was in this kind of state. Diana was the kind of person who would still attempt to go to school even if a limb had been decapitated. That’s just who she was and there was no changing it.

“If you say so,” Barbara murmured uneasily. “Just… take it easy today, okay? We’ll check up on you around lunchtime.”

Diana nodded weakly. “I will try.”

“And don’t think you can hide whatever is wrong with you from Akko either,” Hannah added before the two girls left Diana in the dorm.

Diana immediately got the chills, likely not just from her sickness. She had forgotten that she was going to inevitably see Akko today. Akko, her wonderful, near perfect, compassionate girlfriend, who would obviously be able to tell what was wrong with her instantly. She mainly feared that Akko would be upset with her and rightfully so for not trying to rest. However, she wasn’t going to let her girlfriend stop her from attending school. She had far too many quizzes and demonstrations to perform today. A fever nor her girlfriend was going to get in the way of that. She would have to, as Amanda O'Neill had often said: _Fake it til you make it._

Her first three classes were absolute hell. The pills didn’t seem to help her symptoms at all and they seemed to worsen. Her professor’s voices pierced her eardrums and didn’t help her throbbing head. The rooms were far too bright and she found herself squinting to find some relief, but of course, it did nothing for her. 

She was just lucky she didn’t have Akko for her first few classes since one of her professors actually called her out and asked if she was okay. She obviously lied and responded that she was, but if Akko was there, she would have known that was a bald-faced lie. Diana knew she had to conceal her symptoms better than she did for her first classes since she had Akko in her next one. 

Akko was eagerly waiting in their next class for Diana to arrive and fully expected her to sit next to her like always. However, when Diana entered the classroom, she made a b-line for the top row, the furthest away from Akko. Akko blinked at her as she went up, but the British witch didn’t even look her way. 

Had she done something to offend her? Had sitting next to each other during class really distracted Diana _that_ much? She wasn’t sure and dreaded the possibility of Diana avoiding her for some peculiar reason. For now, she could tell Diana wanted to be alone, so she respected that for the time being. After class during lunch, she would be sure to question her girlfriend and hopefully make things right between them again. Although Akko wasn’t even sure what she did to make Diana act this way in the first place.

The clock on the wall ticked irritatingly loud as Diana tried her best to pay attention to the lesson. She was a bit surprised Akko didn’t come up to the top row and question her as to why she avoided sitting in their normal spot, but she was secretly grateful for it. Unfortunately, she forgot she was sitting next to Amanda and the American certainly took notice of her odd behavior. 

“Yo, are you good, Cavendish?” Amanda whispered. 

Diana ignored her. She didn’t want to get in trouble or draw any unnecessary attention to herself by getting into this conversation with Amanda. 

A hand suddenly pressed up against her forehead and Diana flinched from surprise, shocked that Amanda had touched her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Diana hissed.

“You’re sick, like _really_ sick,” Amanda whispered, ignoring Diana’s irritated tone. “Does Akko know?”

“No, and it’s going to stay that way,” Diana responded sharply.

Amanda frowned, looking concerned for her for the first time. “Dude, with a fever _that_ bad, you should be in bed resting. I know we have a shit load of quizzes today, but to hell with school work. You can always make it up.”

Diana sighed. “I can’t afford to miss any more days of school. I missed too many when Akko was dealing with her…curse.” 

“That’s her issue though,” Amanda grumbled. “You can’t help being sick and you know the teachers will give you a break.”

“Whatever. As I said, I can’t miss anymore school, so here I am,” Diana muttered.

Amanda shrugged and leaned back in her chair. “Your symptoms will only get worse as the day goes on, you know.”

“I’m aware. I just have to fake being alright until school is over. It’s a Friday anyway. I have the entire weekend to recover,” Diana explained.

“Okay, whenever I say _fake it til you make it_ , that doesn’t apply to being physically sick. You can’t just fake something like that,” Amanda grumbled.

Diana suppressed a sneeze and then sniffled. “Watch me.”

Amanda shrugged again. “Whatever you say. Just know Akko won’t be too happy with you once she finds out.”

“ _If_ she finds out,” Diana corrected her. “Now, do you have a tissue I can have?” 

The ringing of the class bell to dismiss everyone to lunch was both a blessing and a curse to Diana’s ears. She had zero plans to eat anything for lunch since she wasn't hungry at all and instead decided to return to her dorm to take a quick nap. Her body was extremely tired after all and if she was going to finish the rest of the day, she needed at least forty minutes of peace and quiet.

Diana saw Akko get up and leave the classroom along with everyone else, but she waited until everyone had left. Thankfully Professor Croix was too concerned lecturing a student about an assignment and didn’t confront Diana for anything.

The sick witch thought she was in the clearing when she stepped out of the classroom, but someone tugged on her blue team belt, stopping her from walking any further. She tightly shut her eyes, knowing exactly who stopped her. 

“D-Diana, did I do something to upset you? Are you trying to avoid me?” Akko’s voice squeaked from behind her. 

She couldn’t turn around to face her. Akko would know right away if she did.

“I need to do something important right now, Akko. You did nothing wrong, love, I’m just... a little stressed,” Diana said calmly, trying not to expose the scratchiness in her voice.

Akko sighed with relief and hugged Diana from behind. Diana flinched but held the arms wrapped around her.

“I knew something was wrong, you usually meet me in the courtyard for morning kisses and you always sit next to me in class,” Akko murmured, kissing Diana’s back. 

Akko suddenly worried when she noticed how hot Diana’s body was. That was unusual for her and concerned the Japanese witch greatly. She knew this wasn’t just stress.

“I-I need to go to my dorm now. I promise we’ll talk later, Akko,” Diana said sternly, breaking free from the shorter girl’s grasp and quickly walked away.

“But-” Akko reached out to stop her, but Diana was faster. 

Akko kicked the dust underneath her shoes. Diana was acting odd and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She knew Hannah and Barbara would know something about her strange behavior, so she searched for them first.

Thankfully, the two were in the cafeteria already sitting down eating their food. Surprisingly, Diana wasn’t with them or anywhere to be seen as a matter of fact. Akko marched over to the two and slammed her hands dramatically on the table to get their attention.

“Something’s wrong with Diana!” Akko announced.

“Yeah, we know,” Hannah responded calmly and Barbara nodded.

Akko’s eyes widened. “Oh, then what’s wrong?” 

Hannah and Barbara exchanged debating glances at each other, wondering if telling Akko would cause her to freak out.

“We think Diana is… _sick,_ ” Barbara murmured quietly.

“Sick?!” Akko exclaimed. “Then why the bloody hell isn’t she in bed resting? She shouldn’t be in school right now!”

“Pipe down,” Hannah barked at her. “We don’t know if she’s sick for sure, but we suspect it. She was acting really weird this morning and she looked like she had just awoken from death. We tried reasoning with her, but you know how she is. She refused to miss school today.”

“That idiot,” Akko murmured under her breath, everything suddenly starting to make sense. 

Barbara raised a brow at her. “Pardon?”

“Nothing. I gotta find her before her other classes start. I’ll be damned if she refuses to rest for the remainder of the day,” Akko grumbled. “Be sure to tell her teachers that she won’t be returning to any of her classes because she’s not feeling well.”

“Got it,” Hannah hummed.

“Good luck,” Barbara offered before the Japanese witch stormed off.

Akko knew Diana was heading towards her dorm and she would get there before her if she ran. So she did. She ran as fast as her little legs could go, nearly knocking into several students in the process.

Arriving at the blue team’s dorm in record time, she almost ran into Diana who was unlocking her door. Akko was panting heavily and her vision was blurry from running, but she could tell Diana was miserable. Hell, she _looked_ miserable. 

“What are you doing here?” Diana asked, followed by a wicked cough.

“For someone… so smart… you can really… be stupid,” Akko panted, trying to catch her breath. 

Diana squinted at her. “Huh?”

Once Akko calmed her breathing down, she placed the back of her hand on Diana’s forehead. “You’re burning up! Why didn’t you say something?”

“It’s just a small fever,” Diana sighed, entering her dorm. 

“No, it isn’t. Let me help you get to bed,” Akko denied, following her inside. 

Diana blushed but it was hard to tell since her face was already red from the fever. “T-that won’t be necessary, Akko. I won’t be here very long. I just need a quick nap.”

“You _need_ to stay here for the rest of the day,” Akko protested with a pout and then sighed. “Look, I know you value working hard, but there’s no sense in overworking yourself to the point of illness. You’re going to bed right now.”

Diana collapsed onto her loveseat. “It’s only a cold, Akko. Please don’t worry.”

“Don’t give me that,” Akko said in an annoyed tone. “If I didn’t say or do something, you’d have worked yourself into the medical ward. It’s the end of the week anyway. Go to bed and I’ll look after you.”

Diana shook her head. “No, you won't. You still have classes.”

Akko smirked. “Hey, I ditch class with Amanda all the time. The teachers are used to it by now.”

Diana sneezed and then frowned. “That’s not something to be proud of, Akko.”

“Eh, I didn’t say I was proud of it. It just means I can get away with skipping class,” Akko shrugged. “Now, rest. Please.”

Diana inhaled deeply. “I am… _really_ tired.”

“Gee, I wonder why,” Akko hummed sarcastically. “Come here.”

Akko offered her hands for Diana to take and Akko helped her girlfriend stand. Akko tried to hug her, but Diana didn’t allow it. She looked up at her sick girlfriend with slightly hurt eyes.

“I don’t want you catching what I have, so no hugs or kisses right now,” Diana explained.

Akko sighed. “Alright, but can you please rest now?”

Diana nodded.

“Good,” Akko smiled. “You should probably take all of your clothes off too.”

“A-Akko!” Diana blushed.

“I’m not being pervy or anything! Your body temperature will drop with less clothes on,” Akko protested. "If you really care, I'll make sure not to look. Not that I haven't seen you naked before though."

"No, no you're right," Diana sighed, starting to unbutton her blouse. "My body needs to cool down. I would take a cold shower, but I do want to get to bed now."

Akko helped her girlfriend undress and then guided her to her room. Akko rushed to the bathroom to fetch a cold damp towel while Diana got comfortable in her bed. Being in her dorm had a larger effect on her than she expected. She could now sneeze and cough freely and give her body some much needed rest. She was secretly relieved that Akko would be taking care of her for hopefully the next couple of days.

 _'Where would I be without that girl?'_ Diana thought to herself.

Diana stared up at her ceiling and released a cough. She was glad she could do that freely now. Akko quickly entered the room and sat down on the bed next to Diana, gently placing the cold cloth onto her forehead. Akko knew Diana didn't feel any better and probably felt worse, but she had to ask:

"Are you doing any better?"

Diana shook her head and sniffled. "I can't breathe out of my nose anymore and I'm starting to get the chills now."

"Some cold," Akko grumbled. "I'm pretty sure you have the flu, Diana."

Diana rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Tsk, I'll be out for a _week_ if I have the flu."

"And if you do, so be it," Akko added. "I'll take care of you the entire time."

"I appreciate it, darling, but I won't allow that," Diana chuckled weakly. "Let's just hope it isn't the flu. I'll still have homework to do even if it is. I can't stop doing my school work just because I'm sick."

"I'll do your homework for you," Akko offered.

"No offense, Akko, but I'd rather have someone who actually _does_ their own homework to do mine," Diana said hoarsely.

Akko pouted and crossed her arms. "I just want to make sure my girlfriend knows I care about her and want her to get better."

Diana smiled fondly at her and took Akko's hand into her own, brushing her thumb against the smaller girls fingers. "I _do_ know and I'm happy I have such a loving girlfriend. Thank you, Akko."

"O-of course! Always," Akko blushed and grinned at her. "One thing that sucks about you being sick is I can't kiss you for a while."

"True, but you can still cuddle with me. I'll even let you be the big spoon temporarily," Diana smirked.

Akko gasped with delight. "The big spoon? Hot damn, scoot over!"

" _Temporarily_ ," Diana smirked. "I'll reclaim my place once I get over this bug."

"Worth it," Akko grinned. "Now scooch!"

Diana did as she was told while Akko kicked off her shoes. Joining Diana in bed, Akko happily wrapped her arms around the taller girl, nuzzling into her back. Diana's body was still intensely hot even without her clothes on, but it wasn't uncomfortable for Akko. She wouldn't be complaining, especially since she got to spend the rest of her day snuggling with the girl she loved.

"I'll wake you around dinner time or whenever Hannah and Barbara get back," Akko yawned tiredly.

Diana's eyes grew heavy and she closed them. "Alright."

"Sleep well, Diana," Akko whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Diana sighed happily before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo and a comment if you don't mind! I'll see you in the next fic I write, whenever it may be~


End file.
